


Blessed

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Catching up on a few stories during this time.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Girl of the North Country [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990093
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Blessed

In the Godswood, she lays a hand on her belly, wondering if it could possibly be just beginning to swell. Her moontimes were like clockwork; so much so that she could see the moon in its full phase whenever she would look out her window, at her times. It shines brightly in the sky tonight, but is beginning to wane, and she has not yet had her blood.

Old Nan and the female elders say that this is a sign. Those women whose time is at the full moon were the healers and midwives, the seers, queens.

She prays that if it is true, if she is so blessed with child, that Sandor will soon return home from the wars to see his son or daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on a few stories during this time.


End file.
